


From This Day On

by SailMyShips



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: AKA first year of University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Are you in for the long run, College AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Ohohoho, Romantic Soulmates, S U F F E R, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos of the first words your soulmate says, boys, freshman year of college, läst, slowburn, so so very slow compared to the others, the slowest of burns, when are Richie and Eddie gonna meet?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailMyShips/pseuds/SailMyShips
Summary: Eddie didn't...hate soulmates. He just hated what they were supposed to mean, and what they did.Everyone was born was the tattoo of what their soulmate's first words to them would be- and they lead to happy moments, funny stories, and cute vows.Unless your soulmate cheated on you, or died, or was deaf, or was mute, or was a psychopath, or- so Eddie didn't like soulmates. Who could blame him? His mom and dad were soulmates, yet his dad left and he hadn't seen him since he was ten. His uncles and aunts fought all the time, and his life was miserable when soulmates were put in it.So of course all of his friends are meeting their soulmates freshman year of college.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> bow howdy  
guys  
you are in for a RIDE  
eddie and richie are gonna meet LAST
> 
> also I think there will be four books/parts to follow them from freshman year to senior year  
who knows

Rain pounded down, bouncing off of rooftops, drenching anything and everything in its path. Leaves were thrown about in the wind, heavy with raindrops, falling pitifully to the ground. Windows looked out onto the sidewalks and grass, dim and unlit, minus a few indicating those housing were awake before the sun even attempted to peek from behind the rain clouds. It had been raining for the past few days in this small little university- the students barely starting this semester without the dreariness of the weather.

Quiet music was playing inside one of the lit dorm rooms, soft, classical music. The person playing their music was dancing about their room on light feet, holding a textbook in their hand and a pencil in their teeth, planning his daily schedule in his head as he listened to the rise of the symphony. Sock clad feet pushed a few shoes aside, before he leaned down and, with his free hand, grabbed his black boots, the laces frayed and the pleather worn- but it protected his feet from the rain.

The textbook was shoved into his bag, pencil thrown into the pouch. The bag weighed the bed down as he sat it, hand falling to his waist and he paused, hand feeling skin. Looking down he snorted, feeling a sense of embarrassment. 

He forgot a shirt.

Moving to his small dresser he opened a drawer, studying the rolled up shirts before landing on a plain, light pink one. He slipped it on, hip bumping the drawer shut. His jacket was already laid out on the bed, and after toeing his boots on, he grabbed the jacket, a sleek, black one with a hood that he placed over his head. Grabbing his bag he placed it on his back, before sitting on the edge of his bed. He had a few minutes before he needed to leave.

A quiet groan from the other side of the room made him pause, muting the music on his phone. His roommate, and best friend, popped his head from under his covers, eyes blinking slowly as he stared at where Eddie was. Turning onto his side he checked his phone, he let out a loud sigh, letting his face fall into the pillow.

“Eddie why are you taking c-c-classes so early?”

He shrugged, turning his phone off before placing it in his pocket. “I dunno, I’m a morning person?” Bill groaned in response, “Not my fault you and Mike aren’t.”

“The suns not even out yet Eddie.”

Eddie glanced to the window, hearing the heavy rain, “Even when the sun’s fully up it’ll still be dark as hell.” Checking the time he stood up. “See you in English.”

Bill groaned, pulling the covers back over his head as Eddie turned the lights off. 

The door shut heavily behind him, and he could only feel but so bad about the noise. Bill had stayed up later than normal last night, working on some take home quiz he got the first day of class- and was due this Friday. He hadn’t even  _ looked  _ at it until last night. His first class started at 8, and it was over around 9:20, and he had a 40 minute break where he went to the cafe, got a small coffee (working there allowed for discounts) and worked on whatever assignment he had, before going to English at 10. Mike, Bill and Eddie had that class together- and so far, that was the only class they had together this semester.

The walk to his class wasn’t too long- only about 3-5 minutes. But he was slightly shivering as he entered his classroom, water drops falling off of his jacket onto the floor. Hanging it on the back of his seat, he set his bag down, rubbing his hands together slightly. He should have brought a sweatshirt along with him, something to wear under his raincoat. Scratching his arm some, his fingers subconsciously traced over his soulmate tattoo. The same words that have been plagued in his mind since he learned how to read.

“I hope that’s your soulmate mark and not a tattoo you decided to get.” He jumped, not used to talking to many people in this class. 

A red headed girl was seated in the row behind him, and he had to crain his head some to look up at her on the elevated row. “Sorry?”

She laughed, eyes crinkling some. “Your mark,” She pointed to his arm where he was scratching, “Kinda crude isn’t it?”

Eddie shrugged, moving his hands to his lap. “Could be worse I guess. What’s yours say?”

She grinned, “Well, when it  _ was  _ here it was the most generic phrase. ‘I’m sorry’.” Eddie’s eyebrows shot up.

He pushed down the feeling bubbling in his chest, choosing to take a sip from his water bottle. “Must have made you panic anytime you hear someone apologise?”

“For almost 18 God damn years,” She chuckled, “And it was on my back too, so I could never fully see it. Was always worried it would disappear and I would be none the wiser.”

“Isn’t is supposed to like...feel warm when it disappears?”

“It does, but at age 7 I didn’t know that.” He nodded, placing his bottle back onto his desk, awkwardly thumbing at the paper around it.

“I had to wear long sleeves for the majority of my childhood,” He shrugged, “Once I learned  _ why  _ I was like...pissed.”

She laughed at that, lowering her voice as their professor walked in. “Eddie, right?” He nodded, “I’m Beverly, but you can call me Bev.”

He smiled at her, Bill had been bugging him about branching out and talking to new people besides him and Mike. Eddie had defended himself with the fact that he, in fact,  _ did  _ talk to other people. Just not in a sense of making friends.  _ Look at me now Big Bill. _

People’s chattering got quieter and Eddie turned around, a sense of warmth in his chest as Professor Landon welcomed the class, talking about their goals for the day. Bev behind him was tapping her pen quietly, and he unlocked his laptop, pulling up his drive for notes. 

“Today we will be working on our speeches,” Eddie internally groaned, he gets this was a public speaking class but that doesn’t mean he has to enjoy it.

“Think it’s too late for me to drop out of this class?” Bev whispered, leaning closer to Eddie who chuckled, shrugging his shoulders in a small motion. “Fuck.”

/ / /

Their professor let them leave about ten minutes early, tired from walking around and helping students with their speech outlines and presentations going with it. Bev was walking slowly, hands holding the straps of her bag as Eddie stepped away from his seat.

“For someone who leaves class so quickly you pack up slow.” He made a face.

“I’m making sure none of my shit gets crumpled in my bag.” 

She rolled her eyes, “C’mon, I’ll walk with you to your next class.”

“I don’t have class until 10.” She paused, turning to look at him.

“So why do you run out of here so quickly?!”

He got defensive, “I want to get the best seat at the cafe! So I get there as fast as I can.”

Shaking her head, she let out an amused sigh. “Well, I think you can skip the cafe one day- why not come grab a quick brunch with me and my boyfriend?”

Her boyfriend, the soulmate.

He hesitated, “I don’t know, I don’t want to impose- “

“No no no, you wouldn’t be imposing! I’m  _ inviting  _ you aren’t I?”

He sighed, “I mean, I guess? I don’t know…”

She pouted, “C’mon Eddie, I haven’t made any new friends since senior year of high school. We must celebrate this friendship!” He couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Uh, sure, why not?” She cheered, “So where are we meeting him?”

“Oh he picks me up after class.”

“Oh, surprised I haven’t seen you two before.” He had noticed Bev his first day, she had flaming hair and bright personality- he thought of her like the sun of their small class.

“Well you do all but run out of here at 9:20.” He nodded.

“Touche.”

The two were standing off to the side of the classroom, Eddie’s back to the hallway. “So how did you two- “

“Is that Eddie?!” Hearing his name from a different voice sent a jolt down his spine, and before he could turn to see who called him out two arms wrapped around his waist, and he was in the air, being crushed to someone’s chest.

Unable to see who was holding him Eddie panicked, hands gripping the forearms in slight fear, feet off the ground as he was slightly swung from side to side. The hug- least he  _ thinks  _ it was a hug- lasted only a few seconds, and his feet were back on the ground. Turning around quickly he was met face to chest, and he had to look up some.

Brown eyes crinkled with one of the largest smiles he had ever seen, a familiar smile, one he hadn’t seen since the summer before senior year.

“Ben?!”

He laughed in response. “Yeah! It’s me!”

“Oh my God,” Knowing who it was now Eddie moved forward, hugging Ben tight, he had gotten a lot taller than he was in high school, and he was still soft, but was clearly still growing into his form.

“Oh wait-  _ this  _ is the Eddie you told me about?” Bev asked, and Eddie had almost forgotten she had been standing there, watching it all happen.

“Yeah! Him, Bill, and Mike like...accepted me into their little group when I was the new kid there,” He put an arm around Eddie’s shoulders, pulling him in for another small hug.

“Ah,” She studied Eddie a few times, “Should have put two and two together- how many tiny Eddie’s live in this world?”

“Tiny Eddie?” He turned to Ben, eyes squinted, “Is that the only description you gave her about me?”

Ben put his hands up in mock surrender, “To be fair, it  _ is  _ a prominent feature of yours. You’re pretty short dude.”

“Careful love,” Bev stepped forward, giving Ben a small peck on the lips, “You’re a few words away from being Eddie’s soulmate too.”

“Oh right!” Ben turned to him with a grin, missing the drop of Eddie’s face, “Your soulmate tattoo! You still have it?”

Eddie nodded, wishing he could casually slip his jacket on to hide it. “Yup. Not sure if I want to meet a soulmate whose first instinct is to insult me, so upon meeting them...I may just have to kill them.”

Ben laughed at that, a full, hearty laugh and it made Eddie smile. Ben had moved to their high school the summer before junior year, and the trio quickly let him into the group. Ben was a sweet kid, really smart, and balanced their group out. He moved just as quickly, between the summer of junior and senior year. They had lost contact, Ben had mentioned needing a new phone and he supposes he got one- and numbers were lost.

Small world to land them all at the same college.

“Eddie agreed to come have a small brunch with us!” Bev was cheerful, and for a moment Eddie was worried she was faking it, he had just taken a good chunk of time of her and her soulmate’s time together, but upon studying her her smile was genuine, eyes light and happy.

“Awesome!”

“You two should walk with me to English later,” Why was he inviting them? “You can see Bill and Mike.”

“Bill and Mike come here too?” The excitement on Ben’s face was contagious, and Eddie couldn’t help but grin as well.

“Yeah! Bill’s my roommate this year.”

“Oh I’m so sorry.” Eddie let out a loud laugh at that, unprepared for the sentiment. They all remembered how much of a mother hen Bill could be, sleepovers turned into a small, subconscious ‘home life’. 

The three continued walking, heading down the stairs, chatting away as if no time had passed between Ben and Eddie, and as if Eddie and Bev had known each other since childhood. Ben stood in the middle, hand softly holding Bev’s as Eddie stood on the other side, and a part of his brain was nagging at him that he was third wheeling, that he was going to get cut off. But he wasn’t, and the two kept including him as they spoke. The walk outside wasn’t as bad, the rain hadn’t stopped by was far less than it had been before. 

As Eddie felt the cool drops hit his face he studied the two- Ben and Bev, the latter of who was telling Ben some story of her friends and their events of last night. Half listening, Eddie couldn’t help but smile at the two. His view on soulmates was...less than ideal to say the least. He hadn’t grown up with happy, and healthy soulmates around him- sure Bill’s parents were there, but that was one in about a hundred. But Ben and Bev?

They were so genuinely happy together. Though Eddie only knew Ben for a short year, they had grown quite close. Ben was a sweet kid- loyal to a t, defensive of those he was close with, smart and passionate about what he liked, he let insults such as “nerd” and “geek” slide right off of him, he took his skills with pride. He was all these plus God knows how many more amazing characteristics, and he was painfully amazing. And he deserved something, and some _ one _ as amazing in his life. And from studying the two, Bev seemed like she  _ was  _ good enough for Ben.

“- right Eddie?”

“...huh?” Waking up from his daze he saw the two in thought looking at him, both with soft smiles on their faces.

“God you  _ are  _ adorable.” He could feel the tips of his ears burning, but ignored Bev as he turned to look directly at Ben, “Sorry, what?”

“I said Bev would get along with Bill and Mike right?”

“Oh- yeah, probably…” Eddie rubbed the back of his neck, “I mean, they get along with like... _ everyone.  _ Well, Mike does.”

“Well I’d love to meet them all.” 

The three had made it to a different cafe on campus, a good amount of students sat in there, talking among themselves with the aroma of bacon in the air. Eddie wasn’t warming up to the idea of soulmates, he kept his covered on a good day, and he wasn’t going to do a complete 180 this school year just because Ben and his soulmate were...good together. But he  _ could  _ warm up to Bev, and whoever Bill and Mike found, if they were like Bev, he could warm up to them too. It didn’t lessen his anxiety in introducing them all, the constant nagging thought, that sounded like his mother, told him that soulmates would slowly take away those he loved, and a group of friends with soulmates would lead to the group collapsing.

But as Bev blew air into her straw to hit Ben in the eye with the paper, much to Eddie’s amusement, he couldn’t help but  _ consciously  _ push away the nagging feeling in his mind. Even if only for a little while. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IG: @aj.coses.that and aj.draws.that  
Tumblr: @los-v-ers-club
> 
> Come say hi!

_ The house was dark, darker that normal. He was confused- his parents knew he didn’t like the dark, the shadows played games with his mind and he got scared. Why were all the lights off? Exiting the kitchen he stopped; the living room was a mess. There were empty food wrappers on the ground, magazines ripped and thrown about, empty beer bottles broken, beer soaking into the carpet.  _

_ It had been clean only hours ago, what happened? He didn’t step foot into the living room, he moved to the hall-- feet softly landing on the ground, not wishing to disturb the silence blanketing the house. He couldn’t hear his mom watching her soap operas in her room or his dad listening to his true crime podcasts. _

_ The only sound reaching his ears was his own breathing, panicky as he continued down the hall. Reaching his parents door, light was flooding from the crack by the floor. They were in there- he was okay. _

_ Pushing the door open some, Eddie was soon choked by the amount of smoke coming out. Worried for a moment the room was on fire he charged in, but saw only his mother sat on her bed, hands shaking as she smoked.  _

_ “Mommy?” _

_ She didn’t acknowledge him, and he wrung his hands together.  _

_ “Mommy, where’s dad?” _

_ She took a drag, breathing out slowly. His eyes were watering and his nose burned at the scent. She gave him a quick side glance, but didn’t turn to look at him. _

_ “You would never leave me, would you Eddie bear?”  _

_ He stepped forward, confusion on his face, “Mommy? What?” _

_ She shot towards him before he could even think, her fingers wrapped tightly around his wrist, “You wouldn’t ever leave mommy, would you Eddie bear? Hmm?” _

_ Her voice sounded strained, and the grip was painfully tight, and Eddie squirmed, twisting and tugging his wrist. “M-Mommy you’re hurting me p-please- “ _

_ “Eddie bear!” Tearful eyes looked up to meet hers, her pupils blown large and eyes deranged, “You won’t  _ ever  _ leave me right?! Cause if you left me like daddy did I may just die.” _

_ “Daddy left?” _

_ She practically threw his wrist, and he felt his shoulder pop in response to the harsh movement.  _

_ “Just you and me Eddie!” _

_ “B-But daddy and you were soul - “ _

_ “ _ Don’t  _ say that word Edward!” He flinched, cradling his wrist to his body. “He may have been but it doesn’t matter! He left us Eddie! Left us alone! He doesn’t  _ care  _ and he never did. Not about  _ me  _ not about  _ you,  _ but you- you won’t leave me Eddie, right?” _

_ He didn’t answer, backing up slowly, eyes wide and afraid. _

_ “ _ ** _Right_ ** _ ?” _

Eddie shot up, breath quick and heart racing. Blinking a few times he laid back down- the room was still dark and his eyes strained against the shadows dancing around his head. Grabbing his phone he checked the time.

4:27 am. 

Saturday.

Just his luck, with a groan he dropped his phone, feeling his body shudder with weakness from fatigue. His mind was racing, but he tried to shut it off, closing his eyes and curling into a ball, face half buried into his pillow. He let himself lay there, alternating between clearing his mind and replaying classical music, before he gave up. Rechecking his phone he wanted to cry.

5:21 am.

He had laid there for almost an hour trying to sleep with no luck. Unlocking his phone he opened his folder of pointless games- things he played between study breaks and to fall asleep. Hopefully they would bore him to sleep, Mike wanted to hang out today, and a tired Eddie was a bitch.

///

Mike was grateful that Bill got him a copy of his and Eddie’s dorm key. He was  _ also  _ partly grateful that he didn’t have to room with either Eddie or Bill. He loved those two, he really did, but he was far more introverted, and while Eddie ping-ponged between needing alone time to recharge and needing people around him, Mike prefered rooming by himself. His room wasn’t far from these two, and he visited so often he may as well be living here.

Still, it always felt nice to lay on his bed with a book and recharge, knowing Eddie was badgering Bill about his health a few rooms down or Bill was nagging on Eddie about studying and working himself to death. 

Checking his watch he shrugged to himself- he said he’d be over about 10ish, but 9:45 wasn’t too bad. Heading inside, he wasn’t shocked to see the two of them up- but he was  _ concerned  _ with how they looked. Bill looked like Bill- but his eyebrows were creased and his eyes held concern. Glancing at Eddie he understood. The bags under his eyes were dark, and his body was both too tense and too shaky to be normal. 

“Mornin’ guys.”

“Hey Mike.”

Eddie didn’t respond, eyes glazed over and unfocused as he just stared at the phone in his hands. “Eddie?”

Catching his attention, brown eyes slowly turned to Mike, looking through him, not at him. He felt his heart break some, and looking at Bill it was easy to know the two of them figured it out. Eddie used to have nightmares when he was young- memories at first of the night his dad left them, but as he got older and they lessened, they were warped nightmares, showing altered memories that left his mind wandering and him unable to fall back asleep. 

Not hard to understand that’s what had happened, that they had come back, and with learning that Ben had found his soulmate so quickly after leaving their high school, the idea of soulmates and what followed must have been plaguing his mind for the past week and a half. Bill had gotten up and thrown on some pants and a sweatshirt, and was weeding through Eddie’s clothes, trying to find the comfort item.

“I’m...gonna get us some coffee.” Mike trailed off, and Bill sent him a tight lipped smile.

Heading back out Bill shook his head. Eddie hadn’t had a nightmare like this for a while, since finally moving away from his mother, the freedom had been good for his mental health. Guess it was only a matter of time before the universe decided enough was enough.

Campus wasn’t too busy Saturday mornings, people were either sleeping or in their dorms finishing homework, so the walk to the local campus cafe wasn’t a long one, nor was he too worried about there being a long line.

And he was right, upon entering he saw two people before him in line, and giving no thought to what was needed to order (he knew their coffee orders by heart now), he had his wallet ready in hand, tapping his fingers to his thigh to the beat of the song playing over head.

The bell to the door chimed a minute or two after he walked in, and he paid no mind, hearing someone’s voice coming in, seemingly booming in the quiet cafe- but it was the same level of loud Eddie got went ranting or Bill got when telling them his idea for a new story.

“ - and I’m  _ telling  _ you man! Now-a-days horror movies are the worst! Did you  **see ** _ The Nun _ ? I’m pretty sure three year olds can write better stories and dialogue than that horse shit. I’ll give them kudos- they hired really attractive actors and such in it- but that’s all I can give them. Now Jason? Freddy? Michael? Top tier horror movie villains!”

The sigh that was sent in response was what caused Mike to turn, seeing the blank face of a very unamused friend, eyes focusing on anything but the taller boy who was ranting about  _ horror  _ movies, not that Mike disagreed with what he was saying. He studied the two for a moment- he did that a lot by accident, blame his degree- but they seemed almost like complete opposites. The taller of the two (not even by that much) was wearing a bright orange floral shirt, unbuttoned and over some graphic, comic book shirt. Ripped jeans that made Mike cringe (he wasn’t a fan of his knees being cold while the rest of his legs were warm), and the glasses on his face were almost the exact pair he had seen in those 80’s movies Eddie loved dearly. 

The one who looked seconds away from offing himself was wearing- swear to God- a button up baby blue shirt, tucked into regular, black jeans. The simple outfit wasn’t something he saw often around campus- people either put 110% into how they looked, or 0%. But the outfit looked amazing on him, and the two caught eyes as Mike had been studying them. He gave him a small smile, hoping his cheeks weren’t as red as he could feel them becoming. 

He received a small one back, and before anything more could happen Mike was up next to order. He moved quickly, trying to pretend making eye contact with a cute boy didn’t fill him with nerves as he ordered, still hearing the rant behind him.

“ - and  _ another  _ thing I need to complain about! Fears in horror movies! Like- they’re not genuine? Cause it’s always  _ ‘what are you afraid of?’  _ and the people just know their specific fears. My guy- I am afraid of so many things! Spiders, clowns, that one horror movie with Mark Wahlberg in it where he sings that weird song, ostriches- but my main fear? No idea. How do people know that? Like do they sit around all day trying to come up with this shit?”

Mike had finished ordering and had moved to the side, having paid the not  _ too  _ outrageous price for the three coffees, allowing for the two behind him to go up and order. He was still listening intensely, wondering if there would be an opportune time to jump in with his own opinions- he had written a few papers about the psychology and such that went into horror movies to cause people to be afraid.

The quiet friend let out a groan as the other didn’t shut up. “I am  _ begging  _ you to shut up and let me get my coffee before I go bird watching.”

Mike didn’t have time to process the warmth spreading across his right shoulder before he responded, “That was as equally cute as it was nerdy.”

The one who had spoken before snapped his head up to Mike’s, both faces as equally stunned. The previously loud friend looked between the two, having slowly caught on to why Mike and him were staring at each other before opening his mouth, “Gross.”

“Shut it Richie!” He shoved his friend lightly, turning to look at Mike.

“So uh, hi?”

Mike laughed, a soft laugh, “Hey.”

“I’m Stanley, but you can call me Stan.” He awkwardly placed his hand forward, and Mike shook it, feeling the warmth of his skin, the light electricity flowing between the two.

“Mike.”

Richie groaned, “Guess I’m paying for my own coffee now.” Stan batted him away and he chuckled, moving forward to order his own drink.

“I, uh,” Stan cleared his throat, “I’m not sure what to say now?”

“That’s fine- I’m not so sure either.” Mike was glad it wasn’t just him overcome with anxiety and awkwardness, but in a sense, it didn’t leave him feeling dreadful, didn’t leave him too upset with himself.

Richie leaned back towards Stan, “Do you want your usual Staniel?”

“Huh? Oh uh yeah, please.”

“Wow got a please in response,” Richie turned to Mike, “I’m definitely keeping you around.”

Stan groaned, burying his face in his hands, but Mike laughed, finding Richie’s humor pretty amusing. “Sounds like I have his approval.”

“It’s easy to appease him.” Richie made a face as he paid, thanking the barista as he moved away from the bar.

“So uh- “ Mike heard his name get called, and he paused the conversation, grabbing the tray of three drinks before turning back, “I would...offer to hang out more here, but I have a  _ very  _ sleep deprived friend to get energy in so- “

“Oh! Uh, right, right.” Stan’s face fell some, and Mike shook his head.

“So would you like to come back with me and meet them? We can grab lunch a bit later if you want?”

Richie was standing to the side, watching the exchange between the two go down, hands in his pocket. 

“Yeah! Yeah that would be fun!” Mike turned to Richie, “Would you want to come? My friends are pretty cool, a bit high strung and odd but I think you would get along. My friend, Bill, he’s a writer, a big horror fan as well.”

Richie’s face lit up, before it dropped. “As much fun as third wheeling with your friends would be, I cannot.” He began speaking in some form of British accent, “Poor Richard the first here is headed to his day of tutoring with a maiden known as Greta Keene, cause if he doesn’t, well,” He let his normal voice come back, “She’s gonna tell my professor I flaked and he’ll have my ass.”

“You never told me  _ why  _ you need a tutor for this class Rich, you’re smart.”

Richie shrugged, “I may be smart but I have yet to turn in a single homework assignment.”

“Richie!”

“Dude.”

“What? Time is an illusion and school is a social construct.” Mike couldn’t help but laugh at the deadpan voice Richie spoke with, watching as his name was called and he grabbed his and Stan’s coffee.

“Well you and Eddie would be a riot together.”

“Eddie your other friend?” Stan asked, taking a tentative sip from his hot coffee.

“Yeah, he’s about two weeks  _ ahead  _ of his class work. I’m pretty sure if he stopped showing up he’d still pass- top of his class.”

Richie nodded, checking the time on his phone. “Sounds like he and I wouldn’t get along then. I must bid you two goodbye- see you tonight Stan the man.” He winked as he started walking away, “Or will I?”

“Beep beep Richie!”

Mike gave Stan a curious look as Richie walked off, flicking them off from outside the window, back turned to them. “Beep beep?”

“Yeah uh,” He shook his head, “Something Bev and I came up with whenever he starts overstepping boundaries.” 

The two began to walk, Mike in lead as they started back to Mike and Eddie’s dorm. “Wait- Bev? Beverly Marsh?”

“Yeah, you know her?”

“Yeah! She’s soulmates with Ben! He was like- one of our best friends in high school! We  _ just  _ saw him about a week ago and met her.”

Stan laughed, and Mike felt himself grow lighter, watching the way his eyes crinkled, the light bouncing through his curls. “Small world.” 

/// 

The dorm door opened and Bill looked up from his notebook, pen scratching aggressively against words he no longer wished were there. He saw Mike walk in, and he opened his mouth to speak before stopping, seeing a curly haired stranger walk in behind Mike.

“Hey Bill,” Mike greeted, handing him his coffee before forcing Eddie’s cup into his hands, before moving stuff off of Bill’s bed, allowing for him and the stranger to sit.

Silence fell upon the four as Bill stared, Eddie quietly sipping his coffee next to him. “Mike? You gonna...introduce us?”

“What? Oh right!” Mike laughed sheepishly, “Uh this is Bill,” Bill waved, “And Eddie, don’t mind him he’ll be...back shortly. Guys this is Stan, he’s my soulmate.”

Bill felt himself grin at that, eyes shining. “That’s awesome Mikey! It’s great to meet you!”

Stan smiled back, bringing his coffee up to his lips to somewhat hide behind it, “It’s nice to meet you too.”

“So he was at the coffee shop?”

“Yup. Listening to his friend rant before telling him to shut the fuck up.”

“Okay that’s not  _ exactly  _ what I said.” Stan defended himself, quiet laughter coming through his words.

“It’s not  _ what  _ you said to him but instead  _ how  _ you said it,” Stan rolled his eyes, nodding some.

Bill sipped his coffee quietly, adjusting his notebook in his lap, pen tapping slightly. “Bill I think you two would have gotten along,” That grabbed his attention, “He was ranting about horror movies. You rant about horror books. Match made in heaven.”

“Oh God no,” Stan had a look of horror on his face, “I do  _ not  _ envy whoever Richie’s soulmate is,” Bill laughed, choking on his drink.

“A-Aren’t you two friends?”

“Oh best friends. That’s how I know. His tattoo is, literally,  _ Shut the fuck up four eyes.”  _

Bill and Mike laughed, baffled by the bluntness. The three of them fell into a comfortable atmosphere, chatting between them as they got to know each other better. Turns out that Stan was  _ also  _ from Maine, a small town called Derry. Bill had lived there a few years as a kid, but after Georgie was born their family moved further up North, wanting to be closer to his mom’s family. Mike and Stan were very similar, that much was obvious, both were on the quieter side, introverts, and Bill could already see the strength of their connection- the shining looks in their eyes when Bill told stories of Mike and them in high school, the laughter at silly jokes, the quick glances. It made Bill happy to see Mike having found his soulmate, and someone who seemed so nice and kind, someone who was  _ truly  _ the other half of him.

“Who the fuck- ?”

Bill jumped, Mike and Stan looking over as Eddie leaned around Bill, now far more awake than he had been almost an hour ago. 

“Eddie!” Bill side hugged him, keeping an arm around his shoulder, “Glad to see you’re with us.”

“Yeah yeah, uh, hi?” His voice wasn’t malicious or rude, just confused and a bit sluggish sounding.

“Eddie this is Stan, my...soulmate.” Eddie blinked in response once or twice, before sending them a small grin. 

“That’s awesome Mikey. It’s nice to meet you, sorry I’ve been…” Eddie waved his hand around some, gesturing to where he had been slumped against the wall before.

Stan smiled, shaking his head, “No problem man, I get it- my classes are already kicking my ass too.”

Eddie laughed quietly, and Mike and Bill exchanged strained looks above Stan’s head. A short lived silence fell upon them as Eddie checked his phone before groaning. “Shit I have work.”

Bill frowned, removing his arm from around Eddie’s shoulders. “Can’t you call out man? You’re...not in the greatest shape.”

Eddie shook his head, downing the rest of his coffee. He’d get another cup or two at work. “Danny called out sick today, and I’m closing tonight so I can’t just bail. Besides- payday is next week so like.” He shrugged, hopping up from his bed.

He grabbed a few items of clothes- taking his shower caddy with him- and was ready to head out. “I’ll probably be back a little after ten, it was nice meeting you Stan!” He waved at the three of them as he headed out, feet padding softly as he walked to the bathroom, mind half gone as the news sunk in.

Mike found his soulmate.

He was happy for him! Mike was an  _ amazingly  _ sweet guy, and he deserved love- he was always so excited about the idea of soulmates, constantly wondering what his words were on his soulmate. Eddie was just...worried.

He reconnected with an old friend, who had a soulmate.

One of his best friends found his soulmate.

Next thing Bill would find his and Eddie would be left in the dust. Not on purpose, he doesn’t think that Bill or Mike or even Ben would try and make him feel left out and forgotten- but that’s just what happens. Soulmates were the one you were  _ destined  _ to be with, least that’s what schools and families and life taught you. Sure Bill always jokingly said that him, Eddie, and Mike were platonic soulmates, but compared to  _ true  _ soulmates they had nothing on them. 

Once reaching the bathroom he worked to clear his head. The steam coming from one of the showers hitting him, and the oncoming headache lessened.

Nothing to worry about now, only time would tell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IG: @aj.coses.that and aj.draws.that  
Tumblr: @los-v-ers-club
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
